Lasli
Lasli is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is a Sheikah who is the granddaughter of Nanna. She works as a greeter during the day at the Enchanted clothing shop of Kakariko Village in the West Necluda region. Job Lasli works at the Enchanted clothing store, where she has to stand outside the building and try and encourage potential customers in. Her pay is unknown, though due to a curfew her work shift ends at 9:00 PM and she rushes home to avoid being scolded by her grandmother Nanna, despite the fact Enchanted is open 24/7 and Lasli is a grown woman. Presumably Claree only employs her during the day as women and children are encouraged to stay indoors at night due to nighttime dangers even though Kakariko Village is safe and devoid of monsters at night like most surviving settlements though apparently it is a precaution against Yiga Clan attack as Dorian's wife was recently murdered by them which presumably put the village on high alert. She leaves her house to go to work around 5:00 AM though if Link passes time to morning by sleeping or sitting by a campfire she will be standing in front of the shop at 5:00 AM. If Link passes time to night, she will be sitting inside her house at 9:00 PM. Thus her work hours are effectively from 5:00 AM to 9:00 PM. Biography During the day, Lasli stands outside the clothing shop, Enchanted, to attract customers with the promise of new clothes. Despite being a young woman, Lasli's grandmother insists she stay indoors at night due to the threat posed by monsters and the Yiga Clan, which have become more active since Link's awakening. This means that she runs home at 9:00 PM to sit by her sleeping grandmother. During this time, she keeps watch over her until 5:00 AM. In Kakariko Village's Journal of Various Worries, she goes by the alias Struggling Shop Girl and in her entry she writes how her job at Enchanted has helped her numb the pain of not being able to hunt for fireflies at night as she had been asked not to walk around at night as it's dangerous, but that the only thing that makes her feel better is walking among the fireflies and doesn't know if she can cope without fireflies. Due to her grandmother's past association with Purah as a ancient technology researcher who once worked as Purah's assistant, Lasli is aware that Link is the Hylian Champion from a century prior as that knowledge is uncommon among the general Sheikah population as only Impa's inner circle (Paya, Dorian, and Cado) and the Sheikah tech researchers are aware of Link's identity. Nanna recognizes Link as Hylian Champion due to his possession of the Sheikah Slate, with her either revealing it to her granddaughter or Lasli recognizing the Sheikah Slate based on Nanna's descriptions of it. If Link enters her home before she arrives after getting off work at 9:00 PM, upon entering she will become momentarily startled before realizing it is him, indicating rumors of Yiga Clan activity have made her a little jumpy like her grandmother, Steen, Olkin, Mellie, and Dorian as they all become startled if they come home to find Link in their house before recognizing him as friendly. Upon realizing it is Link she refers to him as Mr. Hero and notes under her breath that he scared her half to death. It is unclear when and where she sleeps as the house she and her grandmother share only has a single bed and she spends her nights sitting in a chair watching her grandmother sleep. However she shares this trait with her employer Claree who can always be found manning the shop and never sleeps. Quest After completing the quests "Find the Fairy Fountain" and "Flown the Coop", Link can visit Lasli's in her house at night. She gives the quest "By Firefly's Light" requesting Link to bring her 5 Sunset Fireflies. After obtaining five of them, Link must return to Lasli's house and release the five fireflies inside her house and she will reward him with a Purple Rupee. If Link visits before completing the two quest, she will simply tell Link about a little bit about herself such as how she used to enjoy the nighttime and hunting fireflies. She even notes there were times she'd stay out so late, she didn't realize morning had come causing Nanna to scold her for staying out late, but notes it is all in the past due monsters around the village and rumors the Yiga Clan is nearby and active. She also reveals she gets bored staying home at night with nothing to do. She also notes it is sweet of Link to visit her apparently enjoying the chance to chat with someone to alleviate her boredom. Gallery Lasli (Breath Of The Wild).png Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Sheikah